


Something We Never Were Before

by writing_everyday



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: Blaine is worried about this Adam guy, who wants to date Kurt.In this story, Kurt, Rachel, Santana, and Blaine all live together in New York. (Some events are canon and some are canon-adjacent)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Something We Never Were Before

**Author's Note:**

> This came to be in the middle of the night so I had to write it down. Amongst the craziness happening right now, I hope you are all safe and maybe this little story will bring a smile to your face.

Blaine Anderson reached into his saddlebag for his favorite pink rimmed sunglasses. The clouds had finally broken up and the sun was out after this morning’s storms. His History of the Stage lecture had just concluded with the announcement of a quiz the following day, which in Professor Wartime’s world meant handwritten short answers and an essay. So, Blaine changed his plans to meet up with two of his roommates for a midday coffee pick-me-up and was heading to the library to get ahead on his studying. Rachel and Kurt understood how difficult Wartime could be since both of them had sat through the same class with her this past fall semester. 

Having put on his sunglasses, Blaine continued his walk to the library. He typed out another quick text to Rachel promising his help with her lines—she’d just been cast in the spring musical—when he got home tonight. Just as he reached the steps of NYADA’s library, someone called out his name. 

“Blaine!” 

He paused on the second step and turned around. Adam Crawford founder of NYADA’s a cappella group the Adam’s Apples. Blaine knew Adam was British but the accent still took him off guard. 

“Adam,” Blaine said. “What’s up?” 

The pair had never spoken before but Blaine did follow the a cappella group on Facebook. To be honest, he didn’t know which member was Adam until Santana pointed out that the “blond one with crooked teeth has to be him because the Brits didn’t have dentists.” Which, Kurt pointedly explained, was false and informed her that Adam’s teeth weren’t that crooked. Then, Rachel had chimed in saying she heard Adam was using those invisible braces to correct his overbite and straighten his teeth. And before the three could drag out the fight any longer Blaine played the video of the Apples singing “Baby’s Got Back” at a recent competition. 

“Do you have a minute?” 

“Of course,” he said, hoping Adam wasn’t going to try and recruit him. 

Blaine already had enough on his plate this semester. Plus, Rachel had made it very clear that joining Adam’s Apples was social suicide. Frankly, Blaine had enough of that from his two years at McKinley High. He just wanted to blend in with the crowd for once. At Dalton and as the frontman of the Warblers, Blaine was popular. Everyone knew his name and was awed by his talent. In public school, Blaine was bullied, slushied, and an outcast. Here, in New York, he was going to be something he never was before: himself. 

Just plain old, bow-tie wearing, Blaine Anderson. Someone who loved to sing, dance, and act. Who adored Katy Perry and all things pop culture. Who obsessed over reality tv with his best friend Kurt. Who spent weekends with his three amazing roommates, even if Santana was sometimes too invested in his dating life. He wanted to be normal and fit in, was that too much to ask?

Apparently not since Adam has no interest in Blaine’s gift for song. 

“You live with Kurt Hummel, right?” Adam asked.

“Um yeah, we’ve been friends since high school so when we both came here for school it only seemed right to live together. Why?” 

“So you’re close with him?” 

Blaine had once taken a slushie to the face for Kurt. He was also there during the whole Karofsky fiasco. Thank god, Coach Sue had gotten the bully expelled before he could do more damage to Kurt’s mental and physical health. Karofsky had pushed Kurt into one too many lockers that week and he needed to be confronted. Kurt had taken Blaine’s advice and gathered up enough courage to do it. Only to have Karofsky try and kiss him in the boy’s locker room. Blaine remembered Kurt calling him after it happened to thank him for those two quick training lessons in boxing, which Blaine had taken up after the Sadie Hawkins dance. If Blaine hadn’t told Kurt how and where to punch, who knows what could’ve happened in that locker room. 

“I’d be comfortable calling him my best friend. I trust him with my life,” Blaine told Adam. 

Kurt had done plenty of similar acts of friendship and loyalty for Blaine. Just on a slightly smaller scale. He confronted Finn, his stepbrother, about his hostile treatment of Blaine when he first transferred schools and joined the New Directions. Finn seemed convinced this was another Jesse St. James situation and didn’t want to end up being egged and spied on. Blaine had a lot of questions about Jesse supposedly “making breakfast on Rachel Berry’s head” after that particular comment. 

He had also advocated for Blaine to play the male lead in West Side Story when Kurt had really wanted to play Tony himself. In return, Blaine made sure Kurt won class president to help boost his resumé for NYADA acceptance. Which hadn’t been necessary anyway because when Kurt finally auditioned, in front of Madame Tibideaux herself, she had been so pleased with his performance. Telling him, even Hugh Jackman would’ve been proud of his rendition of “Not the Boy Next Door.” Blaine hadn’t been surprised when Kurt opened his letter in the choir room and promptly burst into tears when he read “Congratulations, Mr. Hummel.” 

Even with a year between them, Kurt and Blaine were almost inseparable. They nailed the long-distance friendship until Blaine got his acceptance letter and they started preparing a fourth bedroom in the newly walled loft. 

“Do you happen to know if he’s seeing anyone at the moment?” Adam asked. 

Blaine’s heart stopped because amongst all the years of friendship he shared with Kurt, that was one subject he never dared to broach. Sure, Kurt had gone out on a few dates since being in New York but nothing had struck. Santana’s dating life was the busiest of them all. Something she never let Rachel forget, especially not after the whole Brody Weston is a male escort debacle. However, Blaine was hopelessly waiting for his first date. It wasn’t completely pathetic that after he and Kurt shared their first kiss together at Dalton that Blaine hadn’t been able to imagine another boy in his life or so he told himself. 

The Warblers had been preparing for regionals. They were set to go up against the New Directions. Blaine had just convinced the senior counsel their secret to winning was a duet. A duet between himself and Kurt. A countertenor wasn’t something they could silence, not when they knew their competition was packed full of talent. How could they expect Blaine to beat them on his own? 

Blaine had found Kurt that afternoon decorating Pavarotti's casket. He confessed to Kurt that he didn't know how he was going to sing a love song convincingly—it was one thing to sing “Teenage Dream” in a room filled with familiar and supportive faces—in front of a competition audience when he hadn’t even been kissed. 

“I’ve never been kissed either,” Kurt had said. “How are we supposed to sing a duet together if we don’t know what it's like?” 

They must’ve both been thinking the same thing because they met each other in the middle for a kiss. It was chaste and short but Blaine was a goner from that moment on. He just knew Kurt hadn’t been as affected or they would’ve been dating for years by now. The fact was Blaine Anderson had been in love with his best friend since he heard Kurt sing “Blackbird” after his beloved bird had died from a stroke.

That was way back in the short-lived days of Kurt’s time at Dalton. Maybe if Kurt hadn’t found out that his bully’s suspension had become expulsion, Blaine would’ve been able to better gauge his growing feelings for his best friend. 

Adam coughed bringing Blaine out of his thoughts. 

“Sorry,” Blaine said. “I don’t think so.” 

“So, he’s single?” Adam clarified.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure he is.” 

“Cool thanks.” 

With that, Adam was disappearing into the crowd of students rushing off to their next class. And Blaine? His heart was cracking with every step he took up to the library’s front doors. He did not have a good feeling about this at all.

—///—

It was hard not to be constantly frustrated with Rachel's inability to stick to a plan. By now, Blaine really ought to expect her cancelations but he’s too good of a person to lose hope that someday she’ll be able to see the world doesn’t revolve around her. Unfortunately, today is not that day. He expects the loft to be empty now that Rachel’s gone off to have drinks with her musical cast—“it’s important to make friends now so no one upstages one another, and by one another I mean me!”—and Santana’s working another closing shift at the Spotlight Diner but is pleasantly surprised to hear Kurt moving around his bedroom. 

Blaine puts his book bag on his desk chair in his own room and takes off his shoes before going to knock on Kurt’s bedroom door. Hopefully, he’ll be down to clear out their DVR and order a greasy pizza. He could really use a chill night with his best friend after an afternoon of studying for a quiz he didn’t think he’d been having this week.

“Hey Kurt,” Blaine said, after being told to come in. 

“Hi, you! How did the studying go for Wartime?”

Kurt’s not in the outfit he left in this morning nor has he dressed down into his I’m-not-going-anywhere-else-today-sweatpants. Instead, Kurt’s in his favorite red skinny jeans, a white button-down with little red stars, white Doc Martens, and a ruby red robin brooch. Apparently, his hair is being uncooperative because Kurt’s using more hairspray than normal to get it to lay the way he wants. 

“It was fine.” Blaine was leaning against the doorway now. “Where are you headed?” 

“Oh! I have a date.” 

A date? 

“With who?” 

_Please don’t say Adam. Please don’t say Adam._

“Adam Crawford,” Kurt replied. “It was the oddest thing. I was grabbing coffee with Rachel and Adam came up to me while I was waiting for our drinks and just asked me what I was doing tonight. With no plans, I agreed to a date.” 

“You’re not worried about social suicide?” 

“That’s only if you join the group, not date one of its members. Besides, Clarke and Frankie have been dating for months and no one’s given Clarke a hard time about his Apple’s girlfriend.” 

“Don’t you think it’ll be different with Adam?” Blaine asked. “He is the founder and frontman.” 

Blaine desperately wanted to ask what Kurt saw in the blond, British, guy with his boyish looks and a big smug smile. 

“Like anyone would’ve teased any boyfriend of yours as the lead soloist of the Warblers.” 

Kurt finally stopped messing with his hair and was grinning at Blaine. A teasing glint in his blue eyes. 

“That’s different the Warblers are like rockstars whereas the Adam’s Apples reside in the sub-basement of NYADA’s popularity scale.” 

That just made Kurt laugh. “Well, it won’t be any different than dating someone in New Directions then will it?” 

Blaine shook his head, unwilling to come up with a verbal response. There seemed to be no talking Kurt out of this date. 

“I’m going to take a shower, have fun tonight.” 

He heard Kurt call out a goodbye 30 minutes later. Blaine was pulling on his pajamas and getting ready to settle in for the night. Alone time would’ve been nice if he wasn’t going to spend the next couple hours distracted and wondering what the hell Kurt and Adam were up to on their date. 

—///—

Rachel came home first. It was just after 11:30, Blaine was washing his dishes from earlier and packing away the leftover pizza. She found him in the kitchen claiming to not be drunk. When Blaine dried his hands, he turned to see Rachel leaning against the counter barely keeping her eyes open. 

“You should shower and get into bed,” he suggested. 

He was a little disappointed that Rachel was in no state to hear about Kurt’s newest development but thankful that Rachel took his advice and a shower seemed to wake her up a little. Blaine tucked her into bed as she babbled on about her castmates. 

“We were supposed to rehearse tonight,” she said. “Let me get my script.” 

She tried to climb out of bed to grab it off her desk but Blaine stopped her. 

“Not tonight, Rach,” Blaine told her. “I don’t think I’m up to it.” 

He didn’t bother explaining that Rachel also wasn’t up to it in this state. 

“Oh okay, tomorrow?”

“Absolutely,” he promised. 

Blaine placed a kiss on her forehead and went back out to the kitchen for a glass of water and painkillers. Rachel was going to have one hell of a headache in the morning. Luckily for her, none of them had an early start on Fridays. 

Their earliest class was ballet, which Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine all managed to take together, at 12:15. Since Santana was working the last shift tonight, she wouldn’t open tomorrow morning. Typically, they all took Fridays to sleep in a little and usually ate breakfast together. 

After gifting Rachel water and pills for the morning, Blaine sat back down on the couch and put another movie on. He knew Santana would be home shortly and he hoped Kurt would be too. 

Kurt was home next. He removed his Doc Martens at the door. 

“He was so nice, Blaine,” Kurt told him, “and we just had so much in common. Besides the whole, “where were you born” thing.” 

Then, Kurt proceeded to word-vomit every single thing he and Adam had discussed on their date. Blaine was listening but there was this nagging voice in the back of his mind begging him to ask Kurt if he kissed Adam goodnight. 

“His glee club was called the New Directions too!” Kurt said, “How weird is that?” 

Kurt paused when his phone buzzed. “It’s Adam.” 

Blaine watched Kurt type a reply. His heart was heavy like it had been after his conversation with Adam outside the library. The cracks felt deeper now. 

“Okay, I’m going to shower,” Kurt announced. 

“Kurt,” Blaine said, holding the boy’s hand. “I’m happy for you.” 

Even though it hurt, it was true. Kurt deserved this. 

“I’m happy for me too.” 

He turned off the television and opened his photo app. There was an album dedicated to pictures of him and Kurt. Dating from Dalton to the present. Blaine kept replaying the good memories he had with Kurt but they were intercepted by Kurt’s voice gushing about Adam. 

Their shared love of fashion. Their glee club names being the same. Their family living in Lima, Ohio. Adam’s preferred dessert was cheesecake. He baked, cooked, and learned it all from his mom, who died was he was young...and hold on this sounded eerily familiar. 

_Oh god, Adam had lied his way through this date, hadn’t he? He tracked down all this information about Kurt and relayed it to him tonight. Adam wanted Kurt so bad he was willing to become Kurt’s twin to do it._

Santana walked through the door at midnight. Spotlight closed at 11 on weekdays, except for Friday, but the staff usually started cleaning around 10. 

“Berry and Hummel already in bed?” she asked, sitting on the couch with Blaine. 

“Rachel is, she’ll be hungover tomorrow and Kurt’s in the shower. He just came back from his date.” 

“Date? What date?”

“It was a last minute thing, Adam Crawford asked him out today when he was getting coffee with Rachel.” 

“Weren’t you with them?”

“No,” Blaine said, knowing he should’ve been there. 

Maybe if he had been waiting with Kurt, Adam wouldn’t have asked him out. Had Blaine been with Kurt, Adam wouldn’t have approached him about Kurt’s relationship status and maybe wouldn’t have found the courage to ask him out at all. Blaine really should’ve gotten coffee this afternoon. 

“I was studying. Wartime is giving us a quiz tomorrow.” 

“So, Hummel went out with the crooked-tooth Brit interesting…” Santana trailed off. “Do you think they’ll hook up?” 

“Not if I can help it,” Blaine told her. 

“What’s going on in that little Hobbit brain of yours? I can smell you scheming.” 

“Tell me if this sounds crazy or not.” 

Blaine proceeded to outline all the information Kurt had dumped on him about Adam. He tried to be as unbiased as possible. Santana surprisingly stayed quiet while he spoke. The only noise she made was the occasional hum of agreement. 

“Sounds pretty crazy to me,” Santana said, once Blaine was finished. 

Blaine sighed, hunched over, and put his head in his hands. “So, I’m just jealous then.” 

“Oh, you’re definitely jealous.” Santana slapped his back. “You’ve always been half in love with him. I recognize heartache when I see it.” 

“Because you’ve felt it too,” Blaine said, “with Brittany.” 

“This ain’t about me,” Santana replied. 

“I’m just gonna go to bed, I think.” Blaine stood up and folded the blanket he had been using. “I can’t talk about this anymore.” 

“Wait.” Santana pulled him back down next to her. “But I don’t think you’re the one who’s crazy.” 

“What?” 

“Adam is obviously trying way too hard to get into Hummel’s pants. I don’t trust him.” 

“So you’ll talk to Kurt?” 

“Yeah, I’ll bring it up to him tomorrow at breakfast. Pretty sure Berry will back me up.”

—///—

Turns out, Santana was right. Rachel was more than happy to tell Kurt that Adam was a terrible choice for a potential boyfriend. 

“I know Blaine reminded you about the social suicide because I personally burned that into his brain but Santana has a point,” Rachel was telling Kurt. 

If Santana and Rachel agreed on something there was a huge chance it was the right thing to do. Those two were always on opposite ends of the spectrum. 

“Adam sounds too good to be true.” 

Rachel had started breakfast by telling them all about her night before Kurt dove in with the details of his date. Santana had pre-warned Rachel about it but that didn’t do much to deter her from freaking out when Kurt confirmed who his date had been with. 

“I’d fact check him,” Santana said. “I’ll even do it myself. I got the dirt on Brody in like two days.” 

“I’m sure you could dig up dirt on anyone Santana but I don’t see why you are so worried about Adam,” Kurt replied. “He seemed perfectly fine to me.” 

“Are you kidding Kurt? HE’Sー”

“Rach, sit back down.” Blaine guided her back into her seat. “Kurt I think the girls are concerned you’re jumping in too quickly. None of us want to see you hurt.” 

The subject was dropped for now. Santana went to shower and Rachel promised to meet the boys in class because she wanted to get to campus earlier to corner her vocal instructor about her preference for practice hours. 

That left the boys to load the dishwasher. 

“Do you agree with them?” Kurt asked. “About Adam.”

“We’ve always been completely honest with one another, Kurt,” Blaine said. “I was the one who talked to Santana first. I was worried as soon as you walked out the door to meet him.” 

“Why? As far as I know, you’ve never even met Adam and you’re not one to judge so quickly.” 

“Well, Adam actually tracked me down yesterday before he asked you out.”

“He did?” 

Blaine nodded and recounted the interaction. 

“Wow, I cannot believe he sought you out like that,” Kurt said.

“What are you going to do?” Blaine asked. 

“I’ve never met someone quite like him.” 

“I have,” Blaine said. “You.” 

Kurt blushed and smiled at him. “You’ve always been a charmer, Blaine Anderson.” 

“You’ve always been elusive, Kurt Hummel.” 

Blaine shut the dishwasher and leaned against the counter facing Kurt, who had seated himself on top of their island. 

“The thing with Adam is despite the similaritiesー” 

“The eerily creepy similarities, you mean,” Blaine jumped in. 

“Sure, those.” Kurt smiled. “I still didn’t feel a connection with him. It felt like he was just trying to impress me the whole time instead of wanting to listen to me.” 

“I get that.” 

“Guess I’ll just have to talk to Adam.” 

“Let him down easy, yeah?” 

Blaine took a few steps forward and puts his hands on Kurt’s knees. 

“It’s not like I was going out with him again anyway.” 

“You weren’t?” Blaine asked, surprised. 

Kurt hadn’t exactly been defending Adam during breakfast but he hadn’t joined in on the concerns of his roommates. 

“No,” Kurt said, “Like I said, no connection and I’ve been holding out hope for someone else.” 

“You’re blushing,” Blaine commented. 

“So are you,” Kurt murmured back. 

“This someone you’re waiting for...does he happen to have hazel eyes and curly hair? He’s a little bit on the short side?”

“Yeah, he’s from Ohio too. He doesn’t mind when I go off on fashion rants and tries to follow along when I talk shop with my dad.” 

Blaine moved closer to Kurt. “Are you sure about him?” 

“Completely,” Kurt said. “I’ve only been in love with him forever.”

“Well, he’s been in love with you since he met you.”

“Then, he’s an idiot because he should’ve kissed me sooner.”

“I’ll let him know,” Blaine said. 

Kurt opened his mouth to say something else but Blaine covered Kurt’s lips with his own. 

They had started off as strangers who quickly became best friends. They were classmates at Dalton, at McKinley, and now at NYADA. They were roommates. But this was something different. Something new. Something better.


End file.
